


Im sorry I rejected you

by thisisntmyname



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Insecure Tony, Jealousy, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisntmyname/pseuds/thisisntmyname
Summary: am I gonna spend the whole chapter on James/Tony or on educating y'all on importance of trans pronouns?yes.





	1. Chapter 1

See the thing about Tony is: he's extremely insecure and honestly? he completely believes the fact that no one will ever be interested in him in any romantic way.  
It gets tiring, he knows. (just ask Pepper) but he'll never say that out loud, or so he thinks. I mean, its probably pretty obvious due to his self-deprecating behaviour but ignorance is bliss.  
So he wasn't that surprised when he got rejected by James Barnes and quite honestly? he wasn't hurt.  
No. Honestly, he wasn't. He just needed some time to himself to think about why he even tried. And like, get drunk while Phil or Pepper (whoever isn't busy and willing to spend time with him) judge him for his life decisions.  
Now, you might ask: "are you sure he rejected you or did you just read the situation all wrong?"  
Well here's how it all went down:

It was a great day! (not really, they literally just finished fighting some weird robot things that Tony honestly didn't want to even think about)  
James was looking as hot as ever and Tony totally wasn't fidgeting under his stare. He really wasn't. Okay so maybe he was but lets see how you manage to stay calm while hot, tall and broody is staring at you with a little smirk while wearing black tactical gear with a metal arm to complete the whole 'dark and ominous' look and is it really Tony's fault if he wanted to get bent over and fucked senseless by James? His mind was coming up with about a hundred fantasies when he saw James raise his eyebrow and took him more than a minute to realise that Mr Murder was talking to him. 

"Im sorry, what was that?" he asked, while he mentally asked himself why he was in this situation 

"I asked if you like what you see, doll" James said with a wink that definitely did not make Tony blush. 

And it was at that moment that Tony thought to himself that they really didn't need to drag this on any longer and just do something about whatever it was they had between them.  
So Tony thought it was a good idea to reply with:  
"Yes Sergeant Barnes, I definitely do like what I see. How about I take you out on a date, sweet thing?" was it super cheesy and lame? yes. Was it risky as fuck and will he regret it if James says no? very yes.

So honestly, Tony wasn't surprised when he saw James go through the five stages of grief as soon as he registered what Tony said. But he was somehow hurt when James said "Im sorry Tony but I.... I can't? you're a great guy but..... no"  
Tony just nodded along and kept on a poker face and said " Its fine James, I guess I read the whole situation wrong and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable so we'll just pretend this didn't happen"

"We are okay though, right, Tony?"

"Of course we are snowflake"

Hence, Tony was very sure he was rejected.  
A week later, Phil was the one who had the luck of having to listen to him whine about his 'heartbreak' over lunch at some fancy restaurant that Tony had the decency of treating him with if the guy had to deal with his self-pity and issues.  
"Its okay Tony, it happens and at least it went smoothly and how about you try asking someone else out on a date?" was all Phil had to offer after all that and Tony just looked confused. 

"Ask someone else out? who?"

"Literally anyone else, Tony"

"ya but like, who?"

"Clint?"

"No."

"okay, how about Loki? he flirts with you all the time"

"sweetheart, Loki flirts with everyone" was all Tony had to say to that. 

Phil's eyebrows raised suggestively as he said "Bruce."

"honestly, now I feel like you're just mocking me. Actually, you're totally boyfriend material; you listen, give great advice sometimes, you're all stoic and mysterious and we'll be super cute together" Tony said while winking obnoxiously and moving forward to hold Phil's hand and placing it over his arc reactor. 

Phil just looked amused "Tony, there are people around us. Please, behave" and Tony didn't really need to look around because he definitely heard camera shutters going off but both he and Phil knew he was just playing so did he care? not really.

"you still haven't answered the question, sugar" he said as he held up Phil's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss on it. 

Phil just smiled a condescendingly sweet smile as he gently pulled back his hand and just said "No."

"Excuse me??? what about that is 'no' ?" Tony asked in mock offence, pulling on his best 'im very hurt' face.

All Phil did was look at him unamused and say " sorry you aren't my type. I like them taller"

And Tony just started laughing and hold his hands up in surrender as Phil just smugly shrugged.

" lets get out of here then pumpkin." Tony said as he stood up.

And if he was planning to stay in his lab for as long as was needed for him to get over his 'crush' on Barnes, who are you to judge?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I gonna spend the whole chapter on James/Tony or on educating y'all on importance of trans pronouns?  
yes.

James knew he was in no place to judge after practically rejecting the guy but he just looked at the Starkpad and the tabloid he was reading and all he had to say about it was a softly whispered "what the fuck?" so Steve obviously found that interesting and peered over from where he was sitting next to James while having breakfast.  
And after seeing what it was about, he just said "oh."

James looked around to make sure they were the only ones there before turning to Steve with a scowl on his face, clearly displeased.  
After all, its not like seeing pictures of Tony being all soft and cute with Coulson was on his breakfast menu so excuse him if he's pissed about it. The fact that Tony also looked so happy while kissing the agent's hand made him a bit (very) jealous, okay? and the whole hand over arc reactor was too much. What the fuck was up with that? 

"Im sorry, Buck. I don't think they are dating though; you know how dramatic the internet can be." was all Steve said to try to console his friend.

"they might be dating though, you never know" James said and Steve just had to roll his eyes because honestly? he knew Phil would rather die.

"Buck, he literally is veeeeery into you, how do you not know this? Its very obvious yanno" 

And that just reminded James how much of an idiot he is and how his two brain cells never manage to function as he had a brief flashback of when he rejected the gorgeous and rambling genius and he just sighed. 

"I rejected him." he confessed to his best friend. 

"wait, what?"

"he asked me out. On a date. Like, he asked me out for dinner and made it obvious that it would be a date."

"and?"

"I said no."

"and why would you do that? you are basically in love with him at this point" Steve squeaked and looked at him as if he was questioning if his best friends brain is even functioning. 

And the thing is, James was pretty sure that Steve was right about the whole 'love' thing but that didn't completely dismiss the fact that he was the one who killed his parents. He voiced this out to his best friend and Steve just looked at him and said softly "that's not your decision to make, Bucky. If he asked you out then he obviously knows that and understands it wasn't actually you. Give him a chance"  
That was all Steve got to say before they heard people approaching so they just nodded at each other, agreeing to stop the conversation at the moment

Loki entered the kitchen with a sour look on his face and both super-soldiers weren't surprised. See, Loki isn't that much of a morning person. Did that stop him looking all gorgeous and dressed up in black? no, it didn't.  
And Tony totally voiced that out when he walked into the kitchen wearing hulk pyjama pants and a black sabbath tee shirt.

"Excuse me but how the fuck do you look that gorgeous so early in the morning? Its seriously not fair, Buttercup" 

"what do you mean? I woke up like this" Loki replied while waving a hand, gesturing to his body.

"Loki, you're beautiful" 

"Thank you, Anthony. Im blushing" 

Tony just rolled his eyes when Loki waved his hand around and his green magic smoke (thingy) went to his face and gave him a subtle blush as he pretended to swoon.

Was James jealous? yes. Not only did he have to deal with the whole Phil thing, but also witness Tony and Loki flirting? he'll gladly go into cryo so then he can happily think about how he managed to fuck this all up. Like, was it so hard for him to just say "Yes Tony, I'll be happy to go on a date with you" ? why was he so stupid?  
And while he was planning on the best way to vanish completely he heard Steve ask

"So Tony, you and Phil huh?"

Tony was just so confused because "what?"

And before Steve could explain, FRIDAY just pulled up an internet article that included pictures of him and Phil headlined "TONY STARK CAUGHT ON A CUTE DATE?" and honestly? Tony was so intrigued by how even the headline was confused and he just started laughing.

"oh my god no! could you imagine though? me and Phil? we would make a cute couple don't you think, Cap?"

Steve just shrugged at that because what else could he say? James was just relieved because, yay. But his relief just flew out the window the minute FRIDAY said "I think the two of you look quite cute, Boss" 

And as soon as Tony said "awww thanks, baby girl" Loki asked "why don't you ever call me 'baby girl' " 

"You want me to call you 'baby girl' ?"

"yes"

"I will then, baby girl"

And James just watched his world crash down and burn as Loki blushed. No like seriously, he was honestly blushing and suddenly a wave of green went all over Loki's body and he turned into a woman. What the fuck? 

What was more infuriating and sad was that Loki was just as gorgeous as a woman with his (her?) long hair and annoyingly perfect face and now the whole outfit just looked tighter than it was before and clung to his (her? their? what pronouns should he even use?) curves.  
And while he was figuring out what pronoun he should use, Tony just whistled. Steve was just speechless because? what? how? since when?

"sorry but sometimes I prefer being in this form. I...switch? yeah. depends on how I feel basically. I haven't switched since I moved here" Loki explained.

"Loki, you can switch whenever you want. None of us are going to judge. You should feel free to express yourself however you want to" Steve said as Tony nodded along and agreed with "what he said"

"so like........umm what pronouns do we use? like, do they change when you change?" James decided to ask because apparently he only had two brain cells and currently one of them was running around in circles in his head trying to figure it all out and the other was just sad about accidentally addressing Loki by a wrong pronoun while listening to gasolina by daddy yankee for some reason. 

Loki literally beamed at him when he replied with "that is extremely considerate of you Barnes. I still prefer masculine pronouns. So he/him." and that eased Bucky's mind.

"baby girl, how are you so gorgeous? Im telling you Lokes, this should be illegal or something. Its unfair how pretty you are despite the form you are currently in" Tony said.

And no matter how beautiful Loki was right now, James was ready to just shoot the god without even a second doubt when Loki had the audacity to blush and lean in to kiss Tony's cheek and softly thanking him. Of course, he didn't shoot Loki but he definitely scowled and just looked at Steve, who just shrugged at a loss for better words.

When James realised that it was movie night tonight, he thought maybe if he got to sit next to Tony, he might be able to fix his major fuck-up and ask the guy out.  
He honestly wasn't surprised at all when he got to the common area and found Loki already beside Tony. He wasn't surprised, but did he say he wasn't pissed? no he did not. So excuse him if he's going to start fantasising about the different ways he could kill Loki. 

Peter Parker just walked in wearing earphones (wired, because airpods are for the weak) just singing under his breath "needless to say I uh uh uh she was a bad bad mmm hm" and just shut his mouth when he realised everyone turned to look at him and when he noticed Loki, his eyes just went wide and he stuttered out a "oh my god Mr Loki is that you? wow so pretty..... I mean you look pretty. And not just now, I mean like, generally very pretty....."  
Loki just smiled sweetly and said "thank you my little arachnid" to which Peter blushed and James rolled his eyes and was he salty if he mentally said 'im waayyy prettier' ? would he ever say it loud? yes.

So James just sat there watching Tony and Loki snuggling up.  
And if he went all 'winter soldier mode' when Tony started playing with Loki's hair, who are you to judge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miles Morales reigns superior and hence a reference was important.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe Bucky shouldn't have been jealous of Phil. They are very close friends, he got that.  
Not to forget that Tony just flirted with everyone and everything so he figured his jealousy isn't justified.

He probably shouldn't have been jealous of Loki as well considering they just have a weird platonic relationship where they just flirt with each other and shower each other with the most obscene compliments like the time Loki said he'd fuck Tony on a bicycle the day he wore really tight jeans that left nothing to the imagination (he could relate, honestly).  
He didn't really understand their friendship but that's just the way it is and like, he could live with that.

But when Tony addressed Bruce as "daddy" ???? yeah, he lost his shit.

It wasn't like Tony meant anything by it. Or so he hoped.  
All of the avengers were in the common area lounging around because "team building is very important" or some stupid shit along those lines that Steve said.  
And so there they were; team building.

Clint came up with the idea of finding out who is smarter between Tony and Bruce and so the science bros were trying their hardest to explain that intelligence doesn't work that way.

"listen, we work on different things in the scientific field. It's not like we know everything. There are some things that Tony knows more of than me and vice versa" Bruce explained to the 'birdbrain' while Tony decided not to use energy on words and instead; on rolling his eyes.

"come on, we could just like, I don't know, work on something you both know?" Clint tried again.

Tony was just too tired of this and so he just said "Clint, just listen to daddy" 

Everyone just stared at Tony while Bruce just.......did not react. It took him a while but now nothing Tony throws at him phases him anymore.   
Tony has called him weirder names in the lab while distracted. Although, he'll never forget the day he called him 'big dick bruce' because.......what? 

"excuse me, but what the fuck?" was all that Bucky had to say to that. 

Tony just looked at him and straight up said "what? not everyone rejects me yanno" and Bucky was speechless so he just....blinked

Bruce just pulled Tony to his side and Tony took that as his cue to lay his head on his shoulder and Bruce sat there patting his head.

"JARVIS, what's going on?" Clint asked and Bucky almost punched someone when J decided to be an ass and reply with a "Sorry. Can not compute" in a monotonous voice.

"First of all, I did not reject you, I said no - okay, maybe I did but like? why do you even want to date me? do you honestly even like like me or only like me? coz why would you, yanno.  
Its not like I don't like you - I do. Like you, that is. But are we just completely gonna forget I killed your parents? and other people's parents, probably. I said no because I just feel like you keep forgetting that and I mean, I thought I could just like yanno......try to act like I'm okay with not dating you but that gets very hard sometimes especially when you just go around calling people 'daddy' like that. Im sorry but again; what the fuck?" Bucky tried again.

And this time Tony just sat there staring at him and decided he's had enough. "So like, we could be kissing right now or doing something better than that where I actually can call you daddy but we're not? I mean, I told you that is all past us, James. I don't need to forgive you because it wasn't ever your fault and I've accepted that so why can't you? I actually really like you and I'm okay with all that"

And so maybe, after going somewhere more private to talk through all this and actually believing the fact that Tony isn't angry at him for what HYDRA did; he could say he's not jealous of Phil, Loki or Bruce.

And if they had a lot of sex to make up for all the time they lost where Tony repeatedly moaned and gasped "daddy" with each thrust, lick or touch; who are you to judge?

**Author's Note:**

> if you think this work was extremely awful; this is my first work. like, ever.  
my attempt at poetry when I was "heartbroken" at 14 doesn't count.  
constructive criticism is very welcome my peeps.  
toodles xx.


End file.
